Un-seeing eyes
by Female Jack Frost
Summary: A accident happens that leaves Steven hurt. When he heals though there is some more lasting damage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Steven stared in aw of the building that was once his fathers car wash. He couldn't help feel bad about the smashed business. Maybe because it was his fault. It was his fault that the gems ship smashed into earth. So it was his fault that a good sized chunk smashed into the wash. Right? It only seemed fair. It wasn't anyone else fault.

Suddenly a buzzing noise came from the emerald colored piece. It grew louder and louder as each minute passed. But Steven didn't move. He wanted to stay so he could explain what happened to his shop. Soon the buzzing was so loud it started shaking the ground! Smoke came from the crushed building. "Steven! Get away from there!" But before the young gem could turn around, the car wash exploded!

 **Pearl's pov.**

As the force of the explosion forced Steven back my heart stopped. Running to the youngest member of the Crystal Gems only one thought came to my mind. Get to Steven. You will not fail him like you did Rose. This extra bit of adrenaline made me move even faster. I just had to get to him! Before it was too late.

I neared the ruble of the fallen building. A figure ran faster ahead of me. Garnet started throwing large pieces of concrete out of the way to find Steven. She had the same goal as me. Get to Steven. See if he's OK. A gasp from the fusion made my body freeze in it's place. What happened?! Was he OK?! Garnet reached down and picked up something I never thought I would see. Steven's Gem.

 **End of Pearl's Pov.**

Every gem just stared at the pink gem. They have of course had seen this before. It had happened to all of them. But they never thought it would happen to _Steven!_ The half boy, half gem who brought laughter into their lives was now healing in his gem. Pearl didn't even think he could do that! She thought his human part wouldn't be able to handle it! But apparently the gem was wrong.

Amethyst touched the smooth surface of the containment of the youngest crystal gem. Would Steven know what to do? They never before told him how these things worked. What if he messed up and came back like a total monster? Or he tried to come back in the form of his mother? What if he didn't know how to come back?!

The purple skinned girl let a few tears fall. She couldn't help it. She just wanted him to be OK. They had already lost Rose. She didn't want to lose him too. Not after all that the group had been through over the years.

Garnet started walking the gem back to the beach house. The place were he'd be most safe. She put the gem on the bed the three women had built for him years ago with the help of Greg. Greg. Oh no what would he think about his son getting hurt? Garnet pushed the thought out of her mind and went back down stairs to meet the other worried gems.

"All we can do now is wait and hope Steven will come back soon." And that's just what they did. Was wait.

 **1 week later Ruby/Garnet's Pov.**

It has been 1 week since Steven was hurt. It also has been 1 week of waiting for him to return. The three of us decided to take turns waiting with Rose's gem. It was my idea. I remember the first time coming out of my gem. Having no one there to come back to. I didn't want that for the chubby boy. No. He would have someone there for him.

It was late in the night. Night was my sift. Morning was Pearl, and afternoon was Amethyst. Surprisingly I was getting a little bored watching human people throw each other around on the T.V. we had gotten when Rose first left. We knew the short attention spans of humans. All we had to do was look at Steven's father for that proof. Then I had an idea.

Standing up I started dancing. Or UN-fusing myself. A bright light grew, filing the small room. I sat up from on my stomach. I looked up to see a blue gloved hand reaching for me. Sapphire. I grin up at the beautiful women in front of me. "Why did you do that?" I ask the blue gem. "For this." All of a sudden Sapphire started to sing the she sang to me on the gem ship.

I didn't know why she was doing this at first. But then I remembered that Sapphire told me Steven liked her song. That was a thing me and the boy shared. We both loved it when she sang. I wasn't as good at it. But I couldn't help but hum along with her. She grabbed my hand I looked up. Still singing the pretty gem motioned for me to join her.

So here we are. Singing for someone who probably couldn't even hear us. Singing a sad song that soon turned joyful. As we sang we didn't realize the pink light coming from the bed. Or that a shape of a boy was forming above it. Not until it was too late. Steven was back. And he was staring right at us.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hmmmm do I own? Nope!

 **Steven's Pov.**

All around me I saw pink. It was the same color as my gem pink. I looked down at my hands to see that they weren't there. I could feel them. But I couldn't see them. Every part of me was pink. I suddenly felt as if I was being watch. "Ah!"I yelp as I turn around to face my stalker. Only to find a blackish shadow in some sort of pink fog.

"Hello?" I asked the figure. "Do you know where I am?" The thing laughed sweetly at me. "You are in your gem sweaty. You have gotten hurt by a piece of exploding ship." The voice said. "Would you like to see me?" I shook my head enthusiasticly. It laughed again and stepped to me. At who I saw my heart stopped. "M..Mom?!"

The lady just smiled and nodded her head. "Hello Steven." I stared in shock at my supposed to be dead mother. "How is this possible?!" I all but scream. She walks forward and wraps her arms around my invisible body. Tears started to form as she pulled me close. It was everything I ever wanted from her. To be loved by my mom.

Mom pulled me away a little to face me. She looked sad. "Steven I know how scared and confused you must be. But honey your are done healing. You need to go back. The gems need you." My face went from happy to sad. I didn't want to leave! I was just now getting to know my mother and she wanted me to leave! "But..." I stutter helplessly. "I don't know how."

"Steven. All you have to do is be ready. I will do the rest. I know you don't want to go, but remember. Half of me is in you. The other half is in someone you already know. I will always be with you. Just keep loving you and you will know it." Mom soothed while stroking my brown hair. "Now are you ready?" Before I could answer, music started coming from every direction.

It was a beautiful song. The same song I heard when I found Sapphire in the prison. I had always liked that song. It started out sad. But soon turned happy. After awhile lyrics came too. I didn't know what was being said, but it was very pretty. I wanted to hear it better though. I didn't realize I was being pushed up. By mom. She was letting me go and pushing me out of our gem. And I didn't realize it!

Before I knew it I was all the way out. The music stopped. But at the moment I didn't care. Something was wrong. I couldn't see a thing! Everything was black! "Steven?" someone asked. "Are you ok?" My mind clicked. Sapphire! "Sapphire? I don't know. I can't see you." I manege to spit out. "What do you mean? She's right here!" Ruby growled at me. Tears started to form in my eyes again.

"Were is Pearl and Amethyst?" I ask desperately. "Their asleep. Well Amethyst is. Would you like us to go get them?" hinted Sapphire. I nod yes and I can hear the two fusing together. "Stay here Steven." Garnet warns running down the stairs. I sat down on my bed and felt around for Sir Bearington. I pulled him close while I waited.

After about 5min I hear the temple doors open and out run the Crystal Gems. At least that's what I think happened. I couldn't really see anything at the moment. I hear foot steps coming up, and I'm pulled into a hug. It made me jump because I had no clue who was hugging me!

"Oh Steven! Your ok!" Pearl sobbed. "I didn't know if you would come back! We were so worried!" Well might as well get it over with. "Pearl? Were are you?" Everyone goes quiet. "He said the same thing about Sapphire. He couldn't see her either." Garnet told the others. More silence. Amethyst puts something in front of my face. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She asks me. Tears start to form again. "I don't know!" I cry. "I can't see anything!"

Something furry nuzzles my hand. "Hey lion." He lets out a soft whine. He always did that when I cried. He could easily calm me down. But at the time, it didn't seem to work. He did though save me from the panic that was going on in my room at the moment. As did Amethyst. She whispered in my ear and rubbed my hand.

"What are we going to do?" Pearl asked while freaking out. And then it hit me. What were we gonna do?

 _Like? Hate? Comments!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I won't ever own

 **Steven's Pov.**

After what seemed like forever Pearl finally calmed down. By from what sounded like a slap to her face. Also Garnet yelling "Get a hold of yourself Pearl!" So ya. Now I sat in total darkness and silence. Not fun when you know your family is there but you cant be sure were. I strained my ears and I could make out someone whispering. Amethyst maybe?

Lion was still nudging my hand and...wait when did Amethyst move?! Someone else must have been touching my back. But who? It wasn't Lion. That was for sure. The only other option could have been...I listen hard. Really hard. I heard Amethyst and...Pearl? Ya so that meant Garnet must have been rubbing my back

A twinge of pain went through my broken eyes. I would like to say I ignored it but the truth is I yelped like a little girl. A flash of pink flooded my useless eyes, but a second later it was gone. "Steven? Are you ok?" Pearl asked. "What did you see?" Demanded Garnet. How was I supposed to tell them that? Okay time to lie!

"Nothing. Just black." That was good! Very believable! Or maybe not. A grunt was heard from my left. "Sure Steven. Tell me the truth." Why did Garnet have to act like that? Fine. You want the truth? Here it is. I saw pink. And while I was out I saw mom! Who lied to me about being healed!

Oh wait. I didn't actually say that. I cleared my throat. "Um...I saw..."

 **Garnet's Pov.**

"I saw...pink." Steven muttered. "T hats it." As what the young boy just said, sinks in my mind starts to panic. I didn't realize my panic also showed on the outside. "Garnet?" Amethyst's hand rested on my shoulder. "Garnet. Your shaking." 'Oh.' I think. It was only then did I feel the tremors running up and down my body.

"I think what Steven saw was either a glimpse or a piece of his gem vision kicking in." thought Pearl. Even in his blind state Steven still gave Pearl the 'What are you talking about?' look. But instead of facing the sound of the voice, he gave the look to Lion. Who somehow manged to snuggle against Steven even more. The sight was very funny.

Reaching out I tapped the overly smart gem on the shoulder. Pearl jump at my touch. That was until I gestured to the boy. "Ohhh. Gem vision is when you can't see out of your eyes. Instead of beimg totally blind, a gem will be able to see out of their gem." explained Pearl. " Its like another eye. But you will only be able to see things in the shade of your gem."

I could only understand a couple of the things she said. But I understood enough to know Steven might see again! 'The only thing that may block him, is he is half human.' My thoughts drown me not letting me see the balance of the hope or lack of faith. It was either he was or wasn't going to be able to see. Apparently I didn't just think of the possibility. Amethyst was arguing with Pearl over the subject. Not noticing Steven's face full of surprise and pain.

 **Steven's Pov.**

My head began to throb in pain. But it didn't stop the shock of being able to see again, to not creep up my face. Another pink flash erupted in my eyes. But this time I could see a pink Pearl and Amethyst fighting. That wasn't all Garnet was right beside me. Looking at me in a way I've never seen before.

And like that it was gone again. Just like the first time. I could feel my eye's start to droop. Someone gently pushed me to lay down. But I couldn't sleep yet. Not when fighting was going on. "Stop." I whisper. "Don't fight." I don't know what happened next because I fell asleep into dreamland. Were the only color of my world was left. The only place I wasn't blind.

 _I know this is kinda late. But here is the next chapter! Please tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own. Only Rebecca Sugar.

As the youngest gem awoke from the seemingly short sleep, he noticed something was off. It was way too quite in the beach house. Even blind he could tell that no one was home. But the gems wouldn't just leave him alone! It was a long shot but Steven sat up and slowly made his way to the stairs. He had to be extremely careful as he went down the short flight of stairs.

On the main floor Steven felt around for the coffee table. Only to trip over it. "Oww." This small antic alerted the person in the beach house. "Steven?" asked Greg Universe. Steven sighed in relief at the sound of his father's voice. So picking himself up Steven felt around so he could sit next to Greg. Seeing his son struggle carefully pulled Steven to the couch.

"Son?" asks Greg. "Whats the matter Stew-ball?" The young boy almost laughed if it wouldn't have been such a serious question. "Um Dad? Remember when your...uh car wash was destroyed?" Steven asked afraid of what would happen next. Greg's face looked extremely confused. But before he could answer his son, a crash was heard from the entrance to the beach house.

 **Steven's Pov.**

As Dad got up from the couch, I also stood up. I carefully walked over to the entrance when I heard something like Dad struggle. Lifting up my shirt I used all me strength to see what was going on. As my gem vision slowly took affect I tried to find Dad. I kept hearing some kind of gagging noise. Like when your about to throw up.

Then I saw her. Peridot. She was chocking out Dad! "Let him go!" I cried. The green gem just laughed as her hold increased. "You care for the puny human? Pathetic!" She cackled. I summoned my shelled and just before my vision went black again, I charged at Peridot. "Let him go!" I scream again. I crash into her right before I stumbled over Dad.

"All I need is your warp pad you clad." And like that it was silence again. Running to were I thought the warp pad was, only to trip over the coffee table. "Oww." I groan just as the pad activates. Using the last of my energy to attack Peridot, I pass out on the floor.

 **End of Steve's Pov.**

It was an hour latter the Gems return with a beautiful wrapped box. Only to drop it as they see Greg and Steven passed out and the window shattered. "Steven!" cried Pearl running to the fallen boy. "What happened?" asked Amethyst as she took in what was the now a shattered coffee table with her best friend laying on the remans.

"Peridot attacked." Garnet replied in her way of panic. She ran over to the warp pad "Its been used." Pearl's eyes turned so wide. Turning back to Steven, she started to shake him vigorously. "Steven! Wake up! You need to tell us what happened! Steven!" "Pearl!" Garnet warned. "That isn't going to help." Amethyst walked over to the sink. "Ya Pearly! Ya gotta do it like this!"

With a glass in hand she poured the water on the unconscious half human. "Ahhh!" Steven yelled as he woke up wet. "Now for Greg." Laughed the purple gem evilly.

 **I know its been awhile like a month. But please forgive me! I've been busy! I also know this chapter is shorter than the others. Agian I apoligize. Please again comment.**


End file.
